Truth or Dare or Love?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Hayden hated Liam more the anything because of something he had done in the 4th Grade. Liam had no idea why Hayden, the girl he had crush on, hated him so much! Lydia's birthday party will bring Liam and Hayden together but who said Hayden is going to let everyhting go because of a kiss in Truth or Dare game? Which is the reason she hates him? Will he get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I know i know..new story AGAIN! BUT! This one is a one shot so no more chapters! I'm about to upload another chapter of my Shocker and You Don't Know About Me soon! About my other stories...i'm still writing the chapters...sorry for the delay!**_

 _ **Also this fanfiction was requested from a friend on Facebook and when i send it to her with a question "Should i publish it?" the answer was "YES!" So here it is! Dedicated to my friend!**_

 _ **If you want other one shots please tell me! This one is a Hayden and Liam fanfiction! I fell in love with these two in the 3rd episode of Teen Wolf!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Truth Or Dare or Love?**_

 **Hayden POV**

UGH! Why I keep letting Tracey **(let's say she is not evil and she is only a werewolf and part of Scott's pack)** drag me to parties and right now to Lydia Martin's birthday party?

I mean I have seen the girl only twice or three times not many so how the hell did I got an invite?

Great! I saw Michaela, a great friend of mine, she was talking to…is that Liam?

Damn!

"Hey, girl! Liam." I walked up to them and smiled warmly to my friend and glared at Liam who just sighed and left and Michaela glare at me.

"Why? He was a nice guy!" She scowled at me as we walked past people dancing and said "hi" to some of them.

I danced with my friend, Michaela and after an hour I got bored and start looking around the house and then I start wondering where Tracey disappeared to…she was supposed to drive us back home…I haven't got my licenses yet and I can't say that I'm in a position to drive with two beers in my system.

As I was going to climb the stairs I heard Mason's voice.

"Where are you going? The party is down here…upstairs is off limits…Lydia's orders…come on we are about to play Truth Or Dare!" He said smiling and I sighed and follow him through the crowd.

After a few rounds of truth or dare…which I always chose truth…what? Not in the mood to get into trouble!

"So Liam…truth or dare?" Michaela asked him and he glanced at Lydia who smiled at him with approval…what's up with that?

"Dare? I will not accept to trash anything or else Lydia will have my head for breakfast!" He said and Lydia laughed.

Scary cat!

"Kiss Hayden in the lips for two seconds! With tongue!" Michaela…my ex best friend said!

"Wait…what?" I said and everyone was laughing and cheering Liam!

Liam looked at me and he blushed and I felt my cheeks growing hot…did I blushed?

He was in front of me and he looked in the eyes.

"If you don't want to I will kiss other girl." He said softly and I rolled my eyes…

"Do it scary..ca…" I was cut by Liam's lips on mine kissing me hungrily and the crowd around us cheered.

When he stopped kissing me he step away for a second before he steal a peak form me…all this left me speechless and motionless…I felt weird…like..okay enough with the Teen Fiction!

I just felt really good kissing Liam even though I hated him…. I mean I still hate him…right?

The next rounds I was not in the mood to play so I stood up and got out of the room, in time to fell upon Tracey with a sandwich in her hand and she had just walked in the house.

"Where were you? I looked all the damn house for you! I want to go home!" I yelled over the music.

"I was not in the mood for a party I just passed to say "Happy Birthday" to Lydia and left…I search for you too because I knew you weren't in the mood but I saw you dancing and laughing with Michaela so I went for dinner alone…sorry?" Tracey rambled as we walked outside Lydia's house.

 _ **The Next Morning: Liam POV**_

After last night's party something changed in me…I almost felt weird….lighter? This weird feeling started after I kissed Hayden.

That kiss..i might sound like a girl but it felt weird…almost right but I know that Hayden hates me for no reason..which remind me…I need to ask her why she hates me!

As I search the halls for Hayden when I found her she was doing homework and she was sitting in the ground over her locker.

"Good morning!" I said nervous…what is that a great way to start a conversation?

"Good morning, scary cat!" She said smiling and I saw a little blush in her cheeks and I blushed too.

"Look, Liam about last night i…it meant nothing to me…I still hate you…okay?" She told me and looked at me dead in the eyes.

A pain in my heart shot and I felt anger rushing and my claws growing that made me crawl my hands into fist and breathed deeply.

"WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? WHAT DID I DO THAT HURT YOU TO MAKE YOU HATE ME? TRUST HATE IS A BIG WORD! AND WHATEVER I DID I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!" I yelled at her and she stood up in anger and looked at me..then her eyes went to my hands.

"You are bleeding…" She said and tried to come closed and the only thing I mange to do was to punch her locker and her to flinch away from me.

"ANSWER ME!" I growled and she looked at me sad and angry.

"Fourth grade…I was the new kid and you were the popular boy…I sat next to you and you told me I was ugly and dumped my food on me! And after that every time you past from me you laughed and point at me…I felt awful… I wanted to be friends but you always thought you were better than me or any other kid…till I met Aaron and he was my best friend and then my boyfriend when you learnt that you turned him against me! I liked this guy so much!" She told me and at the end she let a tear slip on her cheek.

WOW! I felt so stupid right now. I only did it because I wanted her to notice me and when I saw her with Aaron I got jealous so I did what do best…made her miserable in order to keep her away from other boys…I know selfish and dickish!

"Why did you do it?" She asked me and more tears run out of her eyes.

"I..did it because I was jealous…Jealous of all the boys that said you were pretty and wanted to be friends with you…so I did what I did best..spread rumors about you in order to keep them away from you so I can have you for myself…I know selfish but I like you! I like you a lot! And the kiss meant something for me." I told her quietly and she looked at me in shock.

I took the cue to leave her alone in order to let all the new information sink in.

 **Time Skip: After school, Liam POV**

As me and Mason walked toward Stiles' jeep in order to set up a meeting for when I go to Scott's house for training when my mind went to Hayden and what had happened the morning.

She hadn't talked to me or glare at me..not even looked at me all day!

I felt sad and I was wondering if I did a mistake to tell her the truth or demand for an explanation on why she hated me.

Suddenly Mason punched me in the shoulder and said:

"Dude! Someone wants to see you!" He said and pointed Hayden who was standing a few steps away from me with a sad smiled and she motion to me to go behind the school.

"Tell Scott to text me the time, I have something important to do! See you later, man!" I told him as jogged toward Hayden who start walking without a single word and I followed her.

"Look! I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask…" I said when we stopped but I was cut by Hayden's lips kissing me and that moment was the best of all!

I kissed her back and hold her tight against me like there was a possibility to slip away from me.

"I liked you too!" She said and smiled at me.

"Good because I like you too!" I said smiling and kissed her again this time with more passion.

Finally got the girl!

 _ **So? Did you like it? Review and tell me!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories in this site too, review them if you want to!**_

 _ **Also check out my Wattpad account, the name is Vicky1599 and comment on my stories if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I'm back and with a new chpter! I hope you like it! Also because i wrote it before we learn more about Hayden's life i put diffrent background story.**_

 _ **Shoutout from Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Renesmee's Theory: Thank you for reviewing! And i ship them too! Also i like your user name! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **heidilovesreading: Thank you for reviewing! I want more stories with them too! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **bxnsheedunbxr: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **SibunaGleekR5er: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! And i love your name...and i'm an R5er too! Also i used to want House Of Anibus too!**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing and the 4 favorites and 5 follows! I hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Jealousy**_

 **Hayden POV**

I was with my friends, Mia and Marcus and Leo. Mia and Marcus were twins while Leo was my ex boyfriend who is now dating Mia…yeah it was not an important relationship so I can keep grudges so we continue being friends.

So me and Mia were showing the guys the latest dance routine we learnt in our dance class with the song Come and Get It from Selena Gomez. When suddenly we heard a sound of cans being knocked over, we run to look what it was in my back yard but we found nothing….which was suspicious for me.

Yeah, I used to take karate classed in order to survive in the foster system which was pretty awful till I manage to get placed into a group home with six other kids and my friends.

Suddenly Daniel jumped behind the garage's door and scared us to death!

"You! Stop it!" I yelled at him who was laughing his ass off and on the ground while holding a camera.

"You girls dance like strippers…you should consider it as a carrier, you know!" He said as she stood up and run as I started chasing him.

He run out of the house when I manage to put him down and stand on him.

"Give the camera, Daniel!" I said panting from running.

"No! Make me!" He said laughing and shook the camera on my face took it away when I attempt to take it.

"What do you want? Money? I'll do your chores for a week!" I told him looking him serious.

"Kiss me." He said suddenly sober.

"Excuse me?" I asked caught off guard.

Daniel was the same age as me and he was one of the six kids living in the group home I was in. He was the trickster in the whole house and unfortunately I shared my room with him…

"You heard me. Kiss me, now!" He said serious but the part where he said "now" was a whisper.

He was looking at me expecting…then I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back but we were cut by a sound of a gasp and a bike falling down.

"Hayden?" a voice I knew all to well said…Liam.

Liam and I never gotten along…but right now judging by his face…which was like he got hit the worst news of his life…I felt guilty.

Why he is acting that way?

"Hey, Liam! What's up?" I said casually…faking it actually.

"I will see you inside…and you don't get the camera, sucker!" Daniel said and run inside but I made a step to chase him when I remembered Liam.

"I was riding my bike and I fell because you two decided to make out in the middle of the road! I didn't know you dated Daniel?" Liam said angry!

"Why you care if I date anyone or not? And you don't look hurt to me so take your ass and continue your ride! See you at school!" I told him as started walking away. I heard him saying something under his breath which I couldn't understand.

Why he acted like a cheated on him? Does he have feeling for me?

Why I felt guilty? Do I like him? I mean I used to have a crush on him a few months ago but I thought I got over it why suddenly I feel like I did something wrong?

Those thoughts kept replaying in my head all day and at night I saw the weirdest dream…

 _ **Dream:**_

 _ **I was walking in the halls of my school when suddenly I saw Liam and a blonde girl talking but when he looked at me his smirked and kissed that girl. I froze in place.**_

 _ **I felt something wet dripping off my face when I saw it were my tears. I was crying.**_

" _ **You liked that, didn't you? This how I feel when I see you with that Daniel guy! Why can't you see I like you?" Suddenly Liam's voice was heard from behind me and I turned surprised to see him like I saw him this morning with his bike in his hands.**_

" _ **W..What do you mean?" I asked dumfounded.**_

" _ **I like you, Hayden but you are too oblivious to notice it!" He said and looked at me slightly angry.**_

" _ **Y…you like me? That's impossible! You hate me! We are supposed to hate each other!" I told him as I tried to shook him by his shoulders but my hands past through him like he was a ghost.**_

" _ **Liam?!" I asked confused and scared.**_

" _ **WAKE UP, HAYDEN!" A voice was sound from the speakers of the school.**_

 _ **I looked around me and suddenly I was wet with water!**_

 _ **Dream end:**_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled once my eyes flew open and I saw Daniel with a basket of icy water and a smirk on his face.

"Liam?! Oh! Liam?!" He mimicked my voice and kissed the bucket.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were dreaming about a guy named Liam? OH! The guy we saw this morning! He looked pretty pissed!" He said as he followed me around but stopped at the doorway of the bathroom.

"He was pissed because we were the reason he fell off his bike! We were in the middle of the road!" I yelled to him from inside the bathroom.

"I would say otherwise! He was pissed because he likes you and he saw you kissing me!" He said laughing. My eyes widen and I open the door and glare at him!

"He doesn't like me! WHAT'S UP WITH EVERYONE! I DON'T LIKE HIM AND HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" I yelled at his face which had a smirked and I growled and smacked the door closed to his face!

 **Time Skip:**

As I walked inside the school and went to my locker I found Liam there talking with Mason about something super important but scenes from my dream and his face when he saw me with Daniel came back like a flood that cause me to blush….so I hurried away but bumped into someone once I looked up I saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alina….I'm new. Do you know where the Principal's office?" She said with a shy smile.

"Um…yes! Follow me. I'm Hayden by the way." I told her with a smile and we passed in front of Liam and I catch him looking at me angry.

"Emmm…without wanting to put my nose somewhere it shouldn't….who was the hot guy that looked at you?" Alina asked and I felt my blood boil.

What the hell?

"His name is Liam but he is bad news…you better stay away from him. You'll get in trouble if you don't…I know I did." I told her with angry tone and she looked at me with sympathy and curiosity mixed all together.

Why did I do that? I mean I don't like Liam so why I want to keep the fan girls away from him?

"Here is the office! See you around, Alina" I said with a fake smile but as I turned to leave Liam's hand grab me and dragged me to the nearest janitor's closet.

Once we were inside he looked at me really angry and he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall and then kissed me hungrily.

What the fuck? Why am I kissing him back?

Why do I enjoy it so much!?

Holy Shit!

When he pulled away I looked at him lost and shocked and not to mention he was so close I couldn't move an inch further away from the wall. Also his hands held tight my waist and that send sparks all over my body and my mind going blank.

"Now, why you said to that new girl to stay away from me? Because she was kinda hot!" He said with a low angry voice that made me gulp and looked at him from my eyelashes.

"Because you are trouble and a dick head!" I said with my best strong voice and tried to push him off me.

"Oh! Here I thought you wanted me for yourself…I guess the feeling isn't mutual then." He said with a low voice and smirked when my face became confused.

Wait, he wants me for himself? What a man cave behavior!

"What?" I whispered and he sigh and stepped back giving me room to breathe fresh air and stood up from the wall I was pinned on.

"Hayden, I'm sick of this! Do you like me or not?" He said and his usual self.

I stood there looking at him. Do I like him? Maybe…because I feel like keeping all the fan girls away from him so just he can pay attention to me and only me.

"Let me make it easier for you… do you feel jealous when you see me talking to other girls? Even when you know they don't mean a thing?" He said and he came closer again causing me to glue to the wall.

"Yes, I do." I told him with a whispered and I saw him smile.

"What? I didn't hear it…" He smirked and I huffed at him.

"YES! Yes I like you!" I told him and he smiled and kissed me again.

Unfortunately our kiss was interrupted by the principal looking at us angrily.

"You two, detention after school! Now back to your classes!" She yelled at us and we both hurried off but once we were out of hearing range, Liam kissed me again and then wave as he walked into his class while I run for my PE lesson.


End file.
